Lock's Adventure
by Atma Weapon III
Summary: A human finds his way into the Mario World and is changed into a Yoshi.He finds out his destiny and must save the world.


Lock's Adventure

Welcome,my friend,to my latest story.I bet you've always wanted to be in a video game world.You've been so desperate,you dream about it!But what if you gave up something in order to be in that world?How about being human?You see,our hero,Lock Evans,had always desired to be in the world of the Marios.

Our story begins in New York City,The United States of America.

"Mother,I'm so bored!I've always wished life were more like a video game...It would be fun to go around,stomping on creatures,hopping around in a suit that looks like a frog and more!"

"Lock,you have a wild imagination.You know that the world of the Marios does not exist.Your father and I are going to go buy groceries.Please stay in the house until we come back."

"Yes,Mother...Don't I always?"

A few minutes later,an SUV was coming out of the driveway.It headed across a bridge to the urban section of the city.

"I'm going to go play some video games."

Lock headed to his room.He picked up a Game Boy Advance SP and inserted a cartridge into it.

"Ah,yes,I love Super Mario Advance 3!Come on,Yoshi,Jump out of the way!Spit fireballs!"

Lock gradually made his way to the end of the game.When Kamek made Baby Bowser larger,he stepped on Yoshi and made Baby Mario get in a bubble.

The Toadies drag him away.

"Aww,man...I never am able to defeat him!I really think it's time for a well deserved break!"

Lock headed into the kitchen for some snacks and he saw a giant green pipe pop out of the floor.

"Are my eyes decieving me or is that...A WARP PIPE!YAHOO!MY FANTASIES ARE COMING TO LIFE!"

And you know what happens next...

Lock had jumped into the pipe,which instantly dissappeared.

He shoudn't have done that,because something was going to happen that would change his life forever...A change that not only will effect his life,but the lives of an entire world...

Lock was falling from the sky twoards an island.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Several minutes later,he hit ground,and he passed out.

And suddenly,an unusual magic effect occured...

His skin was turning pitch black.His clothes were now so small they ripped to shreds.A tail sprouted out from behind him.His nose was swelling to the size of two computer mouses glued together.His hair retracted into his body.His neck was getting longer and his tounge was feeling odd...It was as if someone had glued on about fifty tounges,becouse it was getting huge.His arms shrank about one foot.  
Now,his body was feeling...scaly!What is going on here!A red saddle that was now attached was appearing and was growing larger by the minute.Spikes were going down from the top of his head to the end of his tail.

He had a vision...A world of silence...A world of darkness,haunted by fierce evil demons...A young angel appeared to him...

"You are the one...",the angel said to him."You will save the world from the Evil Emperor Diamus!"

Several hours later...

He then heard voices...

"I found this Yoshi near the beach.He was passed out,as if he was dropped from the sky."

"Do you think Bowser was responsible for this?"

"It could be a possibility.Bowser really hates us Yoshis.This does seem like something he would do."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"I think so.He only had a few minor cuts and scratches,which I bandaged up."

"Well,it's nearly time for dinner.Thirty melons sounds good to me!"

"I'm going to eat too,after I've fed this Yoshi.He looks unusually hungry."

"You would too after being dropped several miles from the sky."

Lock was still unconcious though.He felt several fruits of all kinds being dropped down his throat.

(Why are they feeding me so much?Don't they think a nice hamburger would suffice instead of fourty fruits or so?And why are they calling me a Yoshi?Yoshi's do not exist at all!This is a very unusual joke.)

The next day...

Lock woke up inside of a small hut made out of wood,leaves,and straw.

"Where am I?All I can remember is falling out of a pipe and crash landing...Ah,well,better go see what damage has been done..."

Locke notices a round piece of glass hanging on the wall.

"Perfect!Now to just go see...what...damage...has been done!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Instead of seeing a human face staring back at him,he saw a pitch black Yoshi's face staring back at him.

An orange yoshi comes running into the hut.

"What's wrong?Quick,tell me!Has the pain become even worse?"

"H-h-how...d-did I b-become a Y-y-yos-shi?"

"Is that all?That's not a funny joke,you know!You disturbed my breakfast for this!"

"I'm n-not l-lying,you kn-kn-ow!I w-was a h-human b-before!I s-saw a green p-pipe in m-my m-mother's house and I jumped in!"

"So you say that you lived in another world and you found a pipe to this one?It could be that permanent effect that happens when you cross deminsions,though I seriously doubt it is true..."

"W-what is it?I must know now!"

"When you find an artifact that takes you across deminsions,your body is permanently changed into a creature from that deminsion.Bunch of garbage to me."

"P-p-permanent!How can I ever g-get used t-to seeing that face stare back at me!"

"How about this,then?I teach you all about being a Yoshi so that knowing how to use the abilities of the form you are currently in will be easier?"

"But I don't want to know!I want to be back to normal!"

"Trust me,once you know all about your abilities,you'll love being a Yoshi!"

"Ok,lead on,umm,what is your name?"

"I'm Foshi.And who are you?"

"My name is Lock Evans."

"That's a very nice name.It's best if people didn't hear what we are doing,they'll think I'm crazy.I'll take us to a special place only I know about."

Lock follows Foshi to a cave under a waterfall.

"Ok,first of all,we Yoshis eat a lot.That's why I fed you so much last night.We need to eat a lot.We eat by swallowing things whole by grabbing them with our long tounges.Just stick out your tounge and swallow this melon whole.Be sure to aim correctly."

Foshi throws a watermelon at Lock.Lock sticks out his tounge several feet and catches the melon,which is swallowed whole.

"Delicious!"

"See?You're catching on already!Ok,we can jump up extremely high.Try it."

Lock jumps five feet into the air.

"Wow!This is amazing!I never could do stuff like this where I live at!"

"Now you should know how to make eggs."

"WHAT!I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BABIES!"

"It's only the female Yoshi's eggs that have babies in them."

"Whew...for a minute I thought I was going to be a daddy!"

"Anyhow,swallow a living creature and you will make an egg.You can use it for anything you want,but most of our males use it for attacking enemies."

"I am beginning to like this more every minute..."

"Then you should know how to jump even higher.When in midair,you just kick your legs.Try it!Just don't hit the stlactites up on the celieng,though!"

Lock sucessfully pulls off the higher jump.

"OK,you now know how all the skills for Yoshis.By the way,since you are new to our world,here is a map of it!"

"Thanks,Foshi!I think I CAN get used to this!"

"See?It's not so bad,let's go have lunch."

They talked to each other over a meal of watermelons,apples,oranges,and lemons.

"I never realized truly how boring the other world was until I crossed over here.  
There is so much that I can do here which can't be done in the other world!I could stay here forever!"

"But don't you have a family in the other world?Don't you miss them?There are other warps to whatever deminsion you were from other than the one you came here in,you know."

"I can't go back,you know.Remember the transformation?",Lock says,stating a main fact.

"Oh,yeah,you're right.People would probably capture you and study you if you go back to your world."

"Hey,Foshi,is there a boat that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Of course there is!Err,but it was recently taken over along with the dock."

"I've always wanted to tour the MushroomLet's go take it back,then!"

"Whoa,who do you think you are,Bruce Lee?You can't just go i-HEY!DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Lock was running extremely fast twoards the dock beign pursued by Foshi.

"Are you crazy!They have swords!Come back here!",Foshi yells while still chasing Lock."

Listen,I know you want to continue reading this story but I must tell you about the prophecy...

The one from the other world

With the form of a black Yoshi

Will gain the power of the three temples

And gain mystical powers

To fight evil

Will defeat the evil being Diamus

With three brave warriors

And restore light to the world

And now we may continue our story.

Meanwhile at the dock...

A Paratroopa pirate is stationed at a tower,scanning the area with a pair of binoculars.

"Arggh!Are my eyes decieving me,or is that the hero in the prophecy?It has to be,he is a Black yoshi,just like in the prophecy!It has to be true,Black yoshies are nearly extinct.So the chances of this one being the hero is off of the scale...Emperor Diamus has offered me many things for the capture of the hero!Millions of coins,being second in command,maybe even being the next Emperor.I can't wait!  
Hey,you,the Black yoshi down there!What's your name?"

"Lock Evans,why do you want to know that?"

(Hmm,that doesn't sound like the name of anyone in this world!Better ask the next question!),the pirate thought to himself.

"Is it true that you come from another world?"

"Yes,how did you know about that?"

"You are under arrest,by order of the Evil Emperor Diamus!"

"Diamus...I had a vision about an angel telling me to stop him!"

The pirate pulled out an Auto-Bomb and shot a Banzai Bill at Lock.

However,you know how Yoshies can eat nearly anything...

Lock shot out his tounge and caught the Banzai Bill in midair and swallowed it.An egg appears behind Lock.

"Ahh,so that's what it's like making an egg!I thought it was going to be a whole lot more painful!"

Foshi has finally caught up to Lock.

"Whew...nice use of tounge...N-never run into danger like that again!You got away luckily,but you need to be more careful next time."

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND TALK ALL DAY!HOW ABOUT SOME REALLY SPICY MEATBALLS!"

The pirate shot three Bob-Ombs out of the Auto-Bomb.

"Quickly!Swallow the Bob-Ombs,Lock!"

"Right!",Lock says,gladly swallowing the Bob-Ombs.

(Hmm,I wonder how the pirate would like eggs on his face!)

Lock reaches for one of the four black eggs behind him and throws it at the pirate.

An explosion destroys the pirate.

"Yes!You beat him!But there still is the commander!"

"Alright.Lets get going!"

"Wait a minute.I brought this with me."

Foshi opens up a sheath tied across his back and holds out a three foot long sword that is pitch black with green runes on it.

"It's a legendary blade,called the Dragon Sword.It can only be used in times of great trouble."

"But what will you use to fight with besides eggs?"

"Relax,I didn't come unprepared!"

Foshi pulls out a foot long dagger from yet another sheath.

"By the way,I had a vision about an angel in a world of ruin.She told me I would be the one to defeat some guy named Diamus.Also,the pirate said something about a prophecy of a pitch black yoshi from another world who will defeat that guy with three partners with the power of some three temples!"

"Then you must be the Knight!We must begin our search for the three temples immediately!"

Sorry for cutting the story off again!I finally decided to update this story for the first time in a while.Sorry I didn't think about it sooner,I've had camping trips,my birthday,and Summer Camp to keep me busy!  
Now that I have enough time to update,expect it to occur frequently!Now,press that Submit Review button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
